A Scarf's Warmth
by toxicbullets
Summary: When Edward and Roy go on a walk [Fluff RoyEd Yaoi] Second Chapt Added [COMPLETED :33]
1. A scarf's warmth

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

Note: ;;; Fluffy… I really suck at writing. I couldn't help but write about this couple. I adore RoyEdo. But I'd appreciate comments :333 First fan fic on here ;;;;

---------------------------------------------

Roy loathed the snow and rain. Any forms of water put him on the edge. Today he tried his best to act calm with that smug smirk on his face. His jet-black hair had gotten the best of him. For today is wasn't like it had been usual. Mustang had even tried a different gel to use with his untamable hair.

He mumbled complaints under his breath but nothing major.

"What was that?" asked Edward and stopped walking.

He hadn't looked over his shoulder at the older man. Ed had failed to hear his words clearly. They had been on a walk because Mustang insisted that they must.

Flakes of powdery snow fell ever so lightly from the sky. It was like all the small snowflakes were trying to make a rhythm with the other. Snow fluffed at the top of his black hair making it stand out. But it glistened on Edward's hair giving it a nice shine. The 29 year old's military uniform was tainted with small dashes of snow when it had melted.

Mustang had been half distracted, with everything around him. He had even been able to block out Fullmetal's ranting about everything. His cheeks and nose tainted with the color red from the cold.

"Damn… it's freakin' cold!" said the boy enthusiastically, with the golden hair.

He touched his metal arm, lightly with his left gloved hand. It ached almost unbearably. The cold metal stung his side. The metal arm was definitely something that weighted him down with broken passion, as well as his left leg. Ed's face was pale except for the pink cheeks from the cold weather.

"You listening Bastard Taisa?" asked Fullmetal looking over his shoulder with a cold glare that was almost as cold as the weather itself.

"Hmm…?" Taisa's late reaction told everything. He raised a mused eyebrow and then continued, "Sorry I couldn't hear you. Please speak louder. I think you might be shrinking."

Edward's eye twitched. Again he went on his usual screaming spree. Which snagged everyone's undivided attention. Mustang smirked whole-heartedly. Which pissed Ed off even more.

Had this older man even cared about the younger one? Ed sighed unsteadily, from his anger, which welled up inside of him.. His breath was clearly visible. Everyone that had been watching backed away from them and tired to go back to what they were doing.

Secretly Edward liked the man, but wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even to Mustang. But did Mustang like him back? He would always go out with a different woman each week. If he hadn't, something had been wrong, or Mustang was just sick.

They got into the park finally. At their destination Edward complained about how cold that weather was… again. He hated the winter and the summer. If his auto mail had gotten hot enough he would start complaining. Indirectly of course. Not saying it was the auto mail that had been hurting him so much, or weighting him down again.

A snug dark blue scarf was tucked around Mustang's neck. Mustang reached for the scarf. Unraveling it from his neck. His smirk wavered into a faint warm smile. The man with the jet-black hair wrapped it around Fullmetal's vulnerable neck.

Edward Elric, the stubborn could feel his cheeks burn up. Disbelief filled the small boy. Did Mustang like him? Or was he just simply toying with him? Ed wasn't sure if he was supposed to say thank you or rip it off his neck and stomp on the warm scarf in the freshly fallen snow.

But when his gold eyes locked with the older man's he could see that Mustang hadn't been playing games with him. He knew the younger boy had been cold and surrendered his scarf for Ed's sake.

"Happy, Fullmetal?" asked Roy Mustang, cocking a small cocky grin at the younger boy.

Mustang could obviously see Fullmetal flush. And it hadn't been from the cold this time. He was satisfied with his handy work. He suspected this. Edward frowned and looked away.

The scarf transferred him warmth from Taisa's neck to his. Edward kept his happiness to himself. The Hagane looked away from Mustang as he scuffed at the gray snow with his wet slushy boots.

"Guess we can go back now," said Mustang never removing his dark colored eyes from Edward.

Ed snorted and shoved his gloved hands in his black pants. Was there a purpose to going on in the cold? Mustang will keep that bit of information to himself. For now…


	2. Snow's Kiss

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… or it's characters D: I wish I owned Edo... Tis more fluffiness…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scarf still tightly choked Edward pleasingly. Ed hadn't seemed to notice. He was warm now with the scarf around him, or 'warmer'. The boy hadn't complained it being so much colder now. Roy was even more satisfied but the metal arm ached no matter what.

Now on their way back to the office Ed was quiet. It was an odd awkward silence. What was one to say to the other now?

Would it be like this until they got back? Why had it felt like hours passing by so slowly? Edward looked at Mustang from the corner of his eyes, past his golden locks. Then looked down at the snow that patterned across the sidewalks and streets. Some cars passed cautiously on the powdered roads.

Ed's heart was beating at a rigid pace but he tried to ignore it now. It had been a hard thing to do.

"So Fullmetal, when are you going to get yourself a nice girl? Or do you have one already?" jeered Roy, smirking.

"Why do you care about my personal life?" asked Edward giving Taisa a distasteful look.

"I guess that means your not looking for a girl then…" mumbled Roy to the street.

He had been coy. Ed knew he was enjoying this. Edward's tattered black boot's red sole had been worn out; from all the traveling he had been doing. The Prodigy hadn't noticed that he walked right into a patch of black ice and slipped forward.

"…ack-!" His golden eyes widened, his arms flailing through the air trying to catch himself.

Snow quietly fell from the gray sky. Mustang-taisa's moves were so swift. He feinted forward and caught the boy in mid fall, and was leaning forward. Edward had been surprisingly light for his age. But it had been expected for his height. Roy said nothing but smiled warmly looking down at the youth.

Edward's face flushed to a tomato red and his arms draped over the older man's arms. Mustang carried Ed over the rest of the black ice with a smug smile. He was desperately trying to hold his small giggles in. Suppressing them back, he let Edward down to the ground.

Normally Ed would've yelled at the man but hadn't. Hesitantly he looked up at Roy. But only to find Mustang's gloved hand, touch the side of his cheek. The glove's material was a bit scratchy feeling but hadn't commented on it, or pull away.

"Ed…" He mumbled and slowly leaned in for the kill.

But not too far, he still wanted to irk the honey haired boy. Ed stood on his tiptoes trying his best to steady himself on the snow-covered sidewalk. He wanted this kiss, and wanted to try his best to get to it. Roy saw the response and smiled, pressing his lips against Fullmetal's. The warmth was even more welcoming than that of the scarf's.

Ed wrapped his arms over Mustang's neck, trying to pull him down and hug him at the same time. It was a nice scene to see; the sky was gray and snow fell in its odd pattern, almost seemingly if it stopped in mid air. Ed deepened the kiss and then Mustang pulled away. The look that Mustang gave would make any girl melt into much, even in this cold weather.

"Look at her-" said Maes hugging a picture of his daughter and then kissed it showing Havoc.

But Havoc seemed to be in disbelief. Looking out the window gave him a deceiving image. His cigarette fell to the floor, in shock. The scene he saw made him sputter. But no words came to his dry mouth until he shook his head several times back and forth. He wanted to make sure he was this correctly from this height.

"Taisa- and … the –boss!" sprawled out of Havoc's mouth.

"Hmm?" Maes looked past his picture of his daughter and saw Roy and Edward together. He blinked a little surprised. "Wow…"

"I love-" Edward was cut off.

Roy froze and felt eyes watching them. Horrified eyes of one of his subordinate and a good friend. Mustang let go of Ed's cheek hastily and scurried into the main building, when he saw who had been watching. Ed looked up to where Mustang's eyes used to be and saw a gaping Havoc and a smiling Maes giving him a thumbs up.

Ed's frost bitten cheeks blazed with a red color and wasn't quite sure if going inside was the best option. Following after his lover he said no words. He was smiling bitterly and knew that Havoc and Maes would have everyone in the military know in only a matter of minutes.

It was bound to happen. Sooner or later

Comment please x333 Much love to those who have read this!


End file.
